beijingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jingha Expressway
The Jingha Expressway is an expressway in China which links Beijing to Harbin. At present, it is approximately 10 km in length in the Beijing section. The Jingha Expressway gets its name by the combination of two one-character Chinese abbreviations of both Beijing and Harbin (Beijing -- Jing, Harbin -- Ha). Route The Jingha Expressway runs within the confines of the municipality of Beijing, stretching for a negligible stretch into Hebei. Basic Route: Beijing (Tongzhou Beiguan Roundabout - Hugezhuang - Baimiao) - Yanjiao (Hebei) Status: The Beijing portion is complete in its entirety. Note: The expressway is shown on maps in Beijing to link directly and seamlessly with the Jingtong Expressway. This, though, is not the case in reality. Instead, several kilometres of non-expressway separate the two expressways after the Jingha Expressway ends at the Beiguan Roundabout, as you enter Tongzhou. History * Construction: Begun in 1988 * Completion: 1990 The expressway was opened in the 1990, after work got underway as early as 1988. This, along with the Jingshi Expressway, make it one of the earliest expressways in Beijing -- and in mainland China as well. It was originally conceived to link Beijing to Harbin via Shanhaiguan (site of the eastern extremity of the Great Wall of China). The expressway abruptly ends with the change of jurisdiction at Yanjiao in Hebei, continuing as China National Highway 102. There appears to be no plans to extend the expressway to Harbin. A possible reason is that this role has already been taken by the Jingshen Expressway, which ultimately connects to Harbin in Heilongjiang Province via Changchun in Jilin Province. However, an ultimate expansion eastward into Hebei cannot be ruled out. In December 2004, a plan was unveiled to local media to interlink the 2.5 km of non-expressway between the Jingtong and Jingha expressways with an express road connection, eliminating traffic bottlenecks between Ximazhuang and Beiguan Roundabout. Of interest is that the start of the expressway in Yanjiao used to have a sign indicating the start of the expressway there. However, with the 2005 roadworks, that sign has been replaced by a simple "entrance" sign, possibly hinting at the future expansion of the expressway. 2005 Roadworks * Duration: May 17, 2005 through November 20, 2005 On May 17, 2005, the Jingha Expressway underwent massive roadworks which appeared to be even more complete than those on the Jingshi Expressway. Two bridges -- one in Gengzhuang (site of the former Exit No. 1) and one in Dinggezhuang (site of the former Exit No. 2) were torn down completely. The old central reservation was ripped apart, and the surface of the road was completely redone. Initial Stage Beiyunhe Bridge, Yunchaojian River Bridge and Chaobaihe Bridge have been redone, surface-wise. Old signs have been progressively taken down and replaced with new ones. Poles to which the signs are affixed have been sprayed with new paint, and new physical barriers have been installed. At the same time, the central reservation has been replaced with a new type which blocks light from the opposite carriageways. This is particularly useful at night; the previous central reservation was too low, and people had to drive slowly. Roadworks began on May 17, 2005 and were planned to last until July 24, 2005 for traffic heading out of Beijing, with the remainder to be done from July 25, 2005 through to September 30, 2005. However, they finished ahead of time (on August 8, 2005), except for the bridges at Gengzhuang and Dinggezhuang exits, which will be out of action until November 20, 2005. (The Gengzhuang and Dinggezhuang bridge construction projects were only initiated in July 2005, and were likely not part of the original project.) During the roadworks, speed limits were reduced to 60 km/h and the maximum weight allowed on lorries was reduced to 8 t. Even after August 8, reduced speeds apply at the Gengzhuang and Dinggezhuang exits. Before August 8, one half of the expressway was closed to traffic, with traffic diverting to the other half. Lanes were reduced to just one lane per direction. Traffic jams resulted: traffic was advised to use secondary roads to avoid potential bottlenecks on the expressway. Through traffic was advised to use Binhe Road and the Jingjin Highway through to Dachang; alternatively, traffic could use the Jingshen Expressway until the Dachang exit. Gengzhuang and Dinggezhuang Exits On August 3, 2005, traffic could no longer drive over the bridges situated at Gengzhuang exit (Exit No. 1) and Dinggezhuang exit (Exit No. 2, also known as Songgezhuang exit). Roadworks at these points remained until November 3, 2005. Baimiao Exits In mid-August, Baimiao exit was put out of use for traffic heading out of Beijing as well as for traffic heading back into Beijing. These were reopened in November 2005. Baimiao Toll Gate In late August 2005, the Baimiao Toll Gate was ripped apart and only individual toll booths existed. The toll gate was redone for October 2005. Road Conditions Speed Limit Minimum 80 km/h, maximum 100 km/h. Cameras only at Sanhui Bridge. Tolls Tolls apply for the stretch Sanhui Bridge - Yanjiao. Until November 3, 2005, toll collection services have been temporarily suspended at Dinggezhuang exit. Lanes 4 lanes (2 up, 2 down). Surface Conditions Very smooth to drive on. Traffic Relatively smooth. Major Exits Sanhui Bridge, Songzhuang, Baimiao Service Areas This expressway does not have any service areas. Connections at Changtun.]] 6th Ring Road: Connects with the E. 6th Ring Road at Sanhui Bridge. Jingtong Expressway: Links with the Jingtong Expressway a few kilometres west of the Tongzhou Beiguan Roundabout. China National Highway 102: Becomes China National Highway 102 (G102) in Yanjiao, Hebei. Exits Beijing (Tongzhou) → Yanjiao Beijing Municipality Yanjiao → Beijing (Tongzhou) Beijing Municipality